The present invention concerns a smart card reader. The invention is more particularly concerned with a smart card reader comprising a compartment with an aperture for the introduction of the card, this being held in a holder placed at the end opposite to that which is introduced into the said aperture, at least one reading wiper carried by a base part of insulating material forming at least a part of one wall of said compartment, and means for placing the card in a reading position in which the said wiper is in contact with at least one operative region of the card.
There already exist devices of this kind but they have some defects. In particular the smart card readers in accordance with known technical solutions comprise a large number of mechanical parts, especially to implement the means enabling the card to be brought into its reading position, which involves a relatively high cost price as well as the risk of breakdown, furthermore increasing the size of the apparatus. On the other hand, the known devices do not comprise means enabling the static electricity created by the card rubbing against certain parts of the reader to be eliminated.